googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • [ ] • Current time is action=purge}} (UTC) Multiexpansion and onwards... Is (a (a (a a))). If b'' is 3. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 03:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, your expression is the case when ''b is 4. -- I want more 03:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Then, i am just trying to said that is solved in this way. (a (a (a a))) Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 04:27, May 4, 2013 (UTC) link expansion out of curiosity, why is this necessary? FB100Z • talk • 03:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Because it's kinda strange if there's a link that says TREE(n) (a general function) but actually links you to TREE(3) (a specific number). -- I want more 03:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Also, unlike epsilon-zero, we have a page about the general function, so we should link to it. -- I want more 04:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :The Eo is actually and exact espillion zero while Block subsequence theorem is not exact n(k) and applies to others too... Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Graham's number I want to add this, add to which part? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:03, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is too detailed and actually not necessary. -- I want more 13:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::So, i add it to the other section. Thanks for making it clear. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:21, May 4, 2013 (UTC) 207.159.196.253 Thanks for blocking him, can i see his deleted contributions? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : is empty. -- I want more 00:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Expand thing Lol, you seen the expand thing that take lesser space from the 7+ entries, BTW good job for putting it unexpectedly... (: | :) Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) And thanks to this... Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:01, May 26, 2013 (UTC) User page Do you see any differences in my user page? The thing is very intresting. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Have fun with your googol :) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) UR back! Yes! you are back! i am in serious trouble! Jiawhien (talk) 12:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :What trouble are you in? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::My skills in the wiki source codes are not very good. Jiawhien (talk) 12:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::drrr drrrr drrrrrrr.... Jiawhien (talk) 12:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I am having a heavy war with redacted. 06:18, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :What war exactly? (and beware not to be blocked). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Is cyber war. Jiawhien (talk) 12:15, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Accounts No worry, i created many new accounts. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :You are committing sock puppetry. It may make things worse. Also see User talk:Jiawheinalt#Block. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ip Are you 84.61.155.65? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 01:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, I didn't edit the dialogue page at that time. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) You You not here? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 04:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm here, I was working for my exam. Wait, what am I doing? I should go back and study now! -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Help me My account has been disabled by the fucking wikia, i need help to re enable my account. 11:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Only Jiawhien and Jiawhein have been disabled, you still can edit from Jiawheinalt. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 11:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Now, all my accounts have been disabled, now i can only use ip. 11:59, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :There is a strange thing: it writes Jiawheinalt with "aka Account Disabled" on MWSnap wiki and Wikianswers wiki, but on GWiki it still writes "aka neo jiawei". Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 12:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Now you know there is MWsnap wiki, and how you know? And all my admins accounts have extinct therefore, i must re enable my accounts. 12:56, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I need serious help! 13:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :MWSnap exists in list of your favorite wikis, so I checked it. Sorry, I can't enable your accounts just because I haven't rights (local admins can't remove global block). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 13:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Now, i need cloudy to ask peoples to re enable. 13:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Helpme!! 12:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) WikiaGetsFuⓒked Just because this account is created in this wiki, u hut bok dis akount?! other wiki no bad. Jiawheein (talk) 10:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC)